Baby, Please Don't Go
by Titled Heart
Summary: '"Baby, please don't go." He rasped out, sounding pathetic even to his own ears.' Jogan fluff. Rated for safety for hints.


Um...hi? I really don't know _what_ is going on this weekend. It's so weird, but I just have all these ideas swirling in my head and I know that if I don't get it all out, I'll explode! (well...probably not, but metaphorically, it could happen) And I feel like I've neglected my Jogan heart long enough, especially with my chapter fic going on for the Kogan part of my heart. :D So, the basis for this...honestly, I was listening to the radio on the way back to my apartment...and that Mike Posner guy came on. And, no offense to the guy, but he bugs me somethin' crazy. I don't know what it is, but I can't stand him...but anyways, 'Baby Please Don't Go' was on and the lyrics just kind of stuck. And it's not even the whole song, I literally heard only the lines "Baby please don't go, if I wake up tomorrow will you still be here, I don't know if you feel the way I do." Then I changed it. But that's all I needed. And this...THING just kind of came out of me within the span of two or three hours. So, if it's horrible, I apologize because it was a quick write and I didn't want to sit there and over analyze everything. And I finally filled up an entire notebook of BTR fanfiction! Holy cow! XD

Enjoy, loves!

* * *

It happened almost every night. No matter where they were or what they were doing, it never failed to occur. James would always find a way into Logan's bed. Maybe it was with a look, or maybe a word spoken in that deep sex voice that he sometimes adopted when he was trying to be serious. Or maybe just a simple, affectionate touch.

Didn't really matter how, the fact remained that Logan had no self control when it came to the tall brunette. And every night, he found some way to be close to the boy. And every touch shared between them was cherished, because morning always came too soon, and Logan would wake up alone, usually naked, and cold.

His heart would always clench painfully when his eyes opened and he saw the indention of his lover still there, but no body occupying the space. And he would wonder if it had all just been a dream, but then the teen-aged Adonis would always wrap him in a warm hug as soon as he got into the dining room for breakfast. Leaving the smaller boy feeling cozy and loved, but oh so confused.

He had tried staying awake one night, just wanting to see if he could catch the boy in the act of sneaking away. But their activities had him tired and sated, and when the younger teen started running his hands through his hair; well, it was impossible _not_ to succumb to sleep.

He didn't understand the problem. They weren't hiding anything from anyone. Everyone knew they were together. Though the exact extent of that possession was sometimes unclear, even to the two involved (or maybe it was just the mornings that had Logan wondering.)

And after six months, he was exhausted from trying to dance around it and pretend it didn't hurt. He was very happy he was sick. Even though it meant a sore throat and clogged sinuses (not to mention the no sex policy James enacted after that one time they kept trading off a cold for weeks), it also meant he slept very lightly.

He felt the bed shift under him, and his bleary eyes barely made out 3AM on his alarm clock. James was carefully climbing over his body since Logan insisted he sleep against the wall. Just another subtle attempt at keeping him there. Logan reached out sleepily and grabbed the taller boy's bicep.

"Baby, please don't go." He rasped out, sounding pathetic even to his own ears. James sighed softly and climbed back to his spot. Logan rolled into the muscular arms of his other half, earning a kiss on the forehead and a nuzzle to his cheek.

The next morning, he groggily reached over to grab James' pillow so he had _something_ to snuggle with, only to poke said male in the eye.

"Ouch, cut it out, Logan." James mumbled, batting away nothing in front of his face and rolling over to fully face the shocked teen. "What? Do I have bed-head?" He asked with one eyes open.

"N-no...I mean, yeah, you do, but," Logan paused and reached his hand out and trailed the back of it down James' jaw. He smiled. "You're still here. You always sneak away by now."

James snorted, turning his head to kiss Logan's knuckles. "You sleep like a log, Logie. I never _sneak_." The shorter boy bit the inside of his cheek.

"Then why were you trying to leave at three?" He asked bluntly, watching the surreal beautiful face in front of him grimace.

"You have a full-sized bed, babe. And you like to use _all of it_." He glared playfully. "I get tired of being smashed up against the wall, so I go back to my room to get the rest of my beauty sleep."

Logan made an 'o' with his mouth, then he chuckled. "I guess we need a bigger bed then." James gave him a soft, curious look.

"We?" He whispered. Logan paused his movement (he had been sneakily reaching for James to maybe try to play out one of those fantasies he'd had about waking up next to his lover), a blush bloomed onto his face.

"Y-yeah? I just figured, well, I-" He was cut off by warm lips covering his own in a sweet kiss that had them both releasing shaky breaths when they pulled away. "I love you." Logan breathed, his stammering speech impediment (something he developed only when his feelings came up...or when James was touching him inappropriately in public) long forgotten.

"I love you, too." James smiled back, pecking his lips again. "Now let me go get beautiful and then we're going shopping." And then he was gone. Leaving Logan covered in a pile of blankets with a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

He didn't even get a chance to tease the taller boy about his ruffled hair. Ah, well...


End file.
